herofandomcom-20200223-history
Taiga Hanaya
Taiga Hanaya is Kamen Rider Snipe and an unlicensed doctor, who was once a member of the radiology department at the Seito University Hospital and the original Kamen Rider for CR until he lost his medical license after failing to save a patient and began collecting Rider Gashats on his own. History Past Taiga was originally a radiologist for the Seito University Hospital. At the time of Zero Day, he was chosen to be a Kamen Rider for CR, despite refusing the offer at first until he changed his mind. When the Proto Bang Bang Shooting Gashat began to hurt Taiga's mind and body in progress, Taiga fell from grace by this side effect after failing to defeat Graphite, a Bugster that spawned from Saki Momose. His defeat cost Saki her life, and after being reprimanded by the CR, he left the hospital and relinquished his license. Saki's boyfriend, Hiiro Kagami, has held a grudge against Taiga ever since and blames him for Saki's death. Over time, Taiga became obsessed with the power of the Gashats, aiming to clear the ten games and become the Super Doctor while also had been preparing himself from his hellish training to combat a possible upcoming side-effects of the new Level Up Gashats in the future. Second Bugster Outbreak Taiga observed Ex-Aid's first fight against the Bugster from afar, using a rifle scope as a telescope. He then mimicked shooting Ex-Aid. He purchased his own Gamer Driver and Bang Bang Shooting Gashat from the Genm Corp. with large piles of cash. When complimented by Kuroto Dan, he simply said that Dan needed a large amount of money to make new games. Debut As Snipe Sometime later, Taiga was confronted by Graphite. Before Taiga could transform to fight, Parad appeared, warning Graphite against doing something rash and making a bet with Taiga to see who can clear the ten games first. By chance, Taiga overheard Emu trying to confront one of his patients, a boy named Yuki who was infected with Bugster. Taiga's presence aggravated Yuki due to the latter's iatrophobia, activating the giant Bugster. Taiga transformed into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 and quickly extracted the Bugster, Revol, from Yuki before proceeding to fight the virus. However, Yuki's fear of doctors was only heightened, and Revol's strength multiplied. Despite Ex-Aid's protest, Snipe continued fighting. After finishing off more of Revol's troops, Taiga confronted Emu, noticing his personality change as Ex-Aid and saying that they'll play again. Emu found Taiga in an abandoned hospital, the latter expecting the former. Taiga refused to stay out of Yuki's case, saying he would do what he wanted to do, and that his only concern was to collect all 10 Gashats to gain the power to destroy the Bugsters permanently. Taiga proposed a wager: the two would fight to see who could defeat Revol first, the prize being the other Rider's Gashat. As Taiga expected, the Bugsters intruded the hospital to get him and Emu. Taiga handled several Busgters bare-handed before transforming into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2, beginning the challenge between him and Ex-Aid. However, Brave intervened by attacking Snipe. Their fight stopped momentarily when Ex-Aid and Brave reminds them of Revol, the primary target. Snipe is able to avoid getting damaged, but Brave and Ex-Aid are brought to almost Game Over by Revol clones generated by the stronger Revol. Nevertheless, Taiga remained calm, finishing the Real Revol using Bang Bang Critical Finish after Ex-Aid defeats the clones. After the battle, Taiga claimed the Mighty Action X Gashat, telling Emu mockingly that he's open for a rematch if he wants it back; that is, if he can transform. Remembering the passcode from his time as a CR doctor, Taiga entered CR where he found Kuroto Dan. Realizing that Dan's VR device was on his person, Dan explaining that he wished to record Emu's specs again for a tune up, Taiga informed him that he had confiscated Emu's Mighty Action X Gashat for himself. While a disappointed Dan attempt to leave, Taiga stopped him by revealing his knowledge that the prototype Gashats were resposnible for Zero Day, threatening to expose the news to the public if Dan refused to cooperate. Leaving Dan with no other choice, Taiga received a one-time VR simulation of the Shooting Gamer from Dan. Instructed by Dan within the simulation, Taiga transformed into Kamen Rider Snipe Shooting Gamer from Level 1 to Level 2 before activating his Critical Strike finisher using the Kimewaza Slot Holder. Having cleared the simulation, Taiga requested Dan to send the data to him. Before leave, Taiga proclaimed that he was ready for another rematch with Emu and asked Dan to relay this message when he next meets with him. Lazer debut Soon after, Taiga was approached in the hospital by coroner Kiriya Kujo, the latter asking about a duel. Kiriya brought him to the latest Bugster patient, Yoshitaka Nishiwaki, who was being monitored by CR, and was quickly overtaken by the Motors Bugster. Kiriya proposed that if he destroyed the Bugster, he would take back Emu's Gashat. Taiga agrees, but says that Kiriya must relinquish his Gashat if he loses. Taiga and Kiriya transformed into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 1 and Lazer Bike Gamer Level 1, respectively, and began fighting the Bugster. Eventually, they were able to extract the Bugster. However, Brave entered the fight and kept Snipe from chasing after the Bugster, which allowed Lazer to steal the Mighty Action X Gashat for Emu. Brave and Snipe continued to fight until they were interrupted by the black Ex-Aid, who depleted their health bars by using the Sports Gamer before disappearing. Taiga remarks about the increasing field of candidates for the Super Doctor position before stumbling away. The Stolen Gashats Taiga mocked Dan to beef up Genm Corporation's security as the latter consulted him and Kiriya to reclaim the four new Gashats that were stolen from Genm Corporation, giving them the special stethoscopes to aid them. Taiga agreed to take back the Gashats, but warned the CEO that he would be keeping any Gashats he found for himself before he left. He eventually found the Collabos Bugster at a university, requesting a fight with the other three Riders for the Gekitotsu Robots Gashat ownership. The black Ex-Aid appeared again, this time in Sports Action Gamer Level 3, promising to take on all the Riders. Brave and Snipe transformed to fight the Bugster, while Lazer went after the black Ex-Aid. Despite their best efforts, the Riders were overwhelmed, and Brave and Lazer were forced to de-transform. Eventually, the Gashat thief reveals himself to be Graphite. After he learns of this, Snipe becomes enraged and attacks Graphite with his Gashacon Magnum. However, Graphite manages to retaliate. As Graphite is about to unleash Gekidoryuga, Snipe reverts into Shooting Gamer Level 1 and uses his energy bullet form to counter it. The recoil from Gekidoryuga is so high, however, that Snipe is forced to cancel his transformation. Taiga then witnesses Emu successfully defeating the Robots Bugster using Mighty Critical Finish and using the newly-acquired Gashat to become Robot Action Gamer Level 3 and defeat Genm. Everyone Gathers for a Clashing Crash! Taiga confronts Graphite, already transformed into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2. He exclaims that he'll finish what he begin five years ago right now. As Graphite uses Gekidoryuga, Snipe and Brave attempt a counter attack, but with no avail. As Genm order Graphite to retreat, Taiga cancels his transformation and prepares to leave. But, Hiiro asks him if Graphite is indeed the Bugster Taiga failed to kill five years ago. Paying him no need, he mockingly said that he'd been forgetting things already. Hiiro then attempts to punch him, but he easily held Hiiro fist using his right hand. As Emu stops their fights, Taiga challenges Hiiro to finish Graphite off and admits that it's indeed Graphite who made him fall from grace before he left. Taiga, later seen on the top of a building, monitors Hiiro using his riffle scope. As Hiiro obtains the DoReMiFa Beat Gashat by defeating Beat Collabos and also defeating Graphite, Taiga begrudgingly warned Hiiro to not be so cocky before he left. A Hollow Beating in the Heart! He is shown to be fighting the Jet Collabos on his own in order to obtain the Jet Combat Gashat, but failed to defeat it due to the Bugster's flying ability and lets it escape. Taiga then swore to claim the Gashat later. The Reason for Some Lies! Becoming Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 Taiga is seen when he overheard about Shiori conversation with Asuna. He then later found Combat Collabos on the top of a factory. Taiga explained to the viewer that the Gashat that the bugster have is Jet Combat, and he'll be the one who take it. Taiga then transform into Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 and shortly, he able to claim the Gashat without killing the Collabos using Gashacon Magnum Rifle mode. Using the Bugster as a bait, Snipe taunts Emu to accept his challenge if he want to save Yoshio, before Taiga left. The next day, as Emu and Hiiro appeared to confront Taiga. Taiga then begin his mission to claim the Gashats. All of them transformed into Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2, Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 and Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 respectively. As joint attack of Ex-Aid and Brave overpower him. Snipe then decide to use his newly acquired Gashat to become Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3. After he use Shrink Energy Item to Prime Collabos, Snipe then proceed to counter Brave and Ex-Aid while both of them transformed into Level 3. Using his Flight Capability to evade and Gatling Combats to attack, Snipe manage to knock Brave into Quest Gamer Level 2 and claim DoReMiFa Beat Gashat. Snipe then Release Prime Collabos to distract Ex-Aid, while Snipe prepare his Jet Critical Strike. Snipe claimed that the world only need him as the only Kamen Rider and defeat Ex-Aid Robot Action Gamer Level 3 and Prime Collabos. Snipe then claim Gekitotsu Robots Gashat, completing his mission. As Taiga looking satisfied with his battle loot, Emu said that Gashat isn't his toy, but a tool to save the patient. Taiga instead said that Emu had no idea regarding of the responsibility of wearing Gamer Driver and using Rider Gashat before he left. Men, Fly High! The Drago Knight Hunters and The Demise of Graphite Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 fighting Graphite along with Brave Quest Gamer Level 2, with Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 soon join the fray. However, Graphite's increased strength from the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, combined with Brave and Snipe's squabbling, rendered the three Riders no match for the Bugster. Lazer and Brave was able to take the Gekitotsu Robots and DoReMiFa Beat Gashat from Snipe during the commotion, much to Snipe's chagrin. Back in the real world, the three were approached by the apologetic Emu, who asked for their help in using the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Hiiro refused out of pride as a surgeon, Taiga wasn't interested in playing doctor, and Kiriya cited Emu's condition as a reason not to trust him. Later that night, Emu called Taiga, offering him the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. However, Taiga arrived the next day to find that Emu had tricked him, Kiriya, and Hiiro by offering them the Gashat as well. Emu finally use his Gamer persona and offered the Gashat to whomever could beat him first. Transforming into Snipe Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3, Taiga joined the other two Riders in fighting Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon. Eventually, they were able to separate the Hunter Gamer from Ex-Aid and attacked it. Much to their surprise, Hunter Gamer split into four virtual Gashats, one for each Rider. Ex-Aid explained his true plan: getting the four together to see who could take out Graphite. As Ex-Aid change the stage, Graphite appeared and quickly transform into Dark Graphite. Taiga, along with the other doctor riders, transforming into their Level 5 forms. Using the new Level, the Riders were finally able to fight on par with Graphite, although their lack of cohesion got in the way. Ultimately, the four were able to defeat Graphite once and for all, although none could agree on who delivered the final blow. The Dr. Pac-Man Incident With his fellow doctors and Kamen Rider Ghost's allies, Snipe fought the Next Genome Institute. Assuming the Xevious Gamer Taiga along with Hiiro confronts the revived "Dr. Pac-Man" who had taken Emu away from Genm, both vowing to defeat him again. When the three doctors are met by Genm and the three copy Kamen Riders that he had summoned, "Dr. Pac-Man" provides the trio with the Bandai Namco Gashats, with Taiga receiving the Xevious Gashat. Transforming, Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 faces Kamen Rider OOO in a brief skirmish before using his new Gashat to assume Xevious Shooting Gamer, generating a Game Area in which he finds himself engaged in aerial combat against Kamen Rider Fourze using the Rocket and Gatling Modules. Ultimately prevailing in the dogfight, Snipe performs Xevious's Critical Strike to defeat the opponent Kamen Rider. Fighting Genm Zombie Gamer Level X Frustrated and bewildered by Genm, Taiga searched in vain for any information he could online about the ex-CEO. His thoughts were interrupted when Nico appeared again asking for his help to defeat M and ignoring Taiga's demand that she leave. Soon after, Taiga went to confront Kuroto, having deduced that Lazer was killed in order to hide what he found about Ex-Aid. Taiga transformed into Snipe, but even at Level 3 he (along with Brave) was no match for either Genm Lv 10 or the upgraded Aranbura. He and Brave were quickly knocked out of their transformation. However, before Genm could steal their Gashats, Emu arrived with a mysterious black Gashat. Much to everyone's shock, Emu was not only able to create an entirely new game from the blank Gashat, but split into two separate bodies. Defined Destiny Bewildered by Ex-Aid becoming two, Taiga was once again approached by Nico. While annoyed further by her, Taiga learned that Emu never used to use the pronoun "boku" when referring to himself and noticed that is was similar to Emu's personality change while playing games. The following day, Taiga observed Ex-Aid fight Aranbura and Genm, managing to get a blood sample from the unconscious Emu after the battle. Upon scanning it, Taiga realized that Emu had the Bugster virus inside his body. Fighting Para-Dx Taiga finally lost his patience with Nico after she tried moving into his hospital. Personality Taiga is a bitter man with an arrogant and very selfish personality due of the incident on Zero Day. He holds almost absolutely no concern for victims of the Bugsters or protecting them: he cares only for his obsessions of both collecting Gashats and achieving his revenge on the Bugsters. He'll use anything to win, as shown as when he personally bought his Gamer Driver and Bang Bang Shooting Gashat back from Kuroto Dan and took Emu's Mighty Action X Gashat after the battle with the Revol Bugster. He will take any opportunity possible to obtain additional Gashats. This can go as far as holding a patient hostage by taking the Bugster the patient was infected with with him after it was extracted. Such a drive for vengeance was noted by Hiiro Kagami, as if Zero Day caused him to view other individuals' lives, including Saki, with complete disregard. Another example of his drive for vengeance on the Bugsters was when he sought to destroy Burgermon, even though he was not only not evil, but harming him was also causing his host to be stressed out. Taiga's end goal is to gain all ten Gashats to eradicate the Bugster and finish what he started on Zero Day. He especially holds a grudge against Graphite, who cost him his medical license and his credibility as a doctor. His hatred of the Bugster overshadows any concern for a patient's well-being. For him, the battles are competitions with his fellow Riders. (Ex. Escalating a child's fear of doctors by continuing to battle despite Emu's pleas not to scare him.) He seems to be well-informed, as shown when he approached Kuroto Dan to buy a Driver and Gashat because he knows Kuroto needs funding for his new games. He also has a tendency to monitor the situation using a rifle scope (Hence his rider name, Snipe). Despite willing to use dirty tactics to win, Taiga does have a sense of fair play as he did not try to take Emu's Gashat by force, nor did he think that Kiriya Kujo would take the Mighty Action X Gashat from him before even winning their bet. This however, didn't stop him for being provocative to fellow Riders. Similarly, while he kidnapped the Collabos Bugster (Jet Combat) to blackmail Ex-Aid and Brave, he didn't demand them to directly surrender their Gashats to him, but instead wanted to win them in a fair battle. Taiga, however, isn't completely without a conscience. When Nico Saiba faked being sick with the Game illness, he went to make sure she was alright, showing that he's at least willing to care about other people somewhat. He also has a strong sense of responsibility, once stopping Hiiro from battling Vernier while the aforementioned person was still strained from using Level 50, having indirectly shown that he doesn't want another person to fail as he did 5 years ago. One major flaw Taiga had shown lately is that he either doesn't even bother trying to play the games by their rules when attempting to clear them, just focusing on eliminating any Bugsters he finds. Or he just doesn't want to bother with the rules at all, just going by his own instead. Even Nico took note of this, and complained to Taiga about his flaw since he's not a gamer like Emu and herself. Despite his robust attitude, Taiga is afraid of ghosts. After losing his doctor license, Taiga felt that eliminating his opponent and keeping the name of a Kamen Rider were much more important than protecting lives, even the life of his opponent. Something both Emu and Hiiro were against since he wanted to kill Genm instead of rendering him powerless. Powers and Abilites *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Taiga has shown himself to be a skilled fighter, being able to easily take on Bugster viruses as a civilian. *'Marksmanship:' Taiga had a huge proficiency while using his Gashacon Magnum, able to shoot the well-hidden Revol. This also shown when he shoot Combat Collabos down with ease. *'Acquired Game Disease Immunity': As a result of the standard compatibility surgery for CR candidates, Taiga Hanaya is immune to the Game Disease, and able to transform into a Kamen Rider to fight the Bugsters. His usage of Proto Gashats has also increased his body's tolerance for higher level Gashats, being able to overcome the side effects of his Level 50 almost instantly. Gallery Taiga is given the Gamer Driver and the BangBang Shooting Gashat.jpg|Taiga receives a Gamer Driver and the Bang Bang Shooting Gashat Tumblr on3c03Jguc1s9mwh8o1 1280.jpg Tumblr on3c03Jguc1s9mwh8o2 1280.jpg Tumblr on3c03Jguc1s9mwh8o3 1280.jpg Maki without compatibility surgery.png 8 1.jpg Vlcsnap-00094 2.png 2xGashat-G-D-Beta.jpg Vlcsnap-2017-01-22-11h41m46s225.jpg Eb81203e.jpg A7c74224.jpg 51ae7472.jpg 590d70b5.jpg E6837efa.jpg 41482621652T0398003.jpg DHHS2y3U0AEk66F.jpg Navigation Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Tragic Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Outright Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:One-Man Army Category:Loyal Category:Dreaded Category:Honorable Category:Merciful Category:Alter-Ego Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Rogues Category:Extremists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Nemesis Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:Titular Category:Localized Protection Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Strategists Category:Genius